


一觉醒来身边多了个陌生人

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Superfamily, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: AU“你睡着了，为了不让你小孩哭，我在边上开始不停做鬼脸，导致乘务员误以为我们是一对儿。”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	一觉醒来身边多了个陌生人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wake up next to a stranger (on a passenger plane)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556707) by [favoriterecords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoriterecords/pseuds/favoriterecords). 



刚到机场，Tony就后悔没有选择私人飞机。

“Peter，不，你不用在过安检的时候脱裤子，”Tony叹了口气。Peter咯咯笑起来；他不愿接受Peter飞速和他越来越像的事实。一手抱起Peter，托住他的小屁屁，Tony悠然自得地通过安检，结果因为忘记把包里几个未发行的Stark手机模型拿出来，不得不再走了一次。

他到底为什么不乘私人飞机？他只是要离开马里布的住所一小会儿，把Peter放到他在皇后区的May阿姨那儿一周。没什么大不了的……哦，对，这要说到Pepper，她坚持Tony要“多出去走走”。行吧，Pepper大概是他最好的朋友，但有时候两人很难意见一致。显然，在实验室隔离一周半在Pepper看来不是什么好时光。

“你需要和人们接触，Tony，”她是这么说的，“这是健康的表现。你上次和除我、Rhodes还有Peter之外的人说话是什么时候？”

“星期五，”Tony迅速回答。

Pepper一脸震惊：“你周五和谁聊天了？我记得那天下午打电话给你——”

“不是，”Tony纠正，“FIRDAY。我的AI？我一直跟她说话。”

Pepper嗤了声，给他订了美国航空708次航班。

这也就是为什么Tony眼下坐在一众旅客之间，等着起飞。Peter，就目前而言还在控制范围内；他坐在Tony边上，皱着可爱的小脸努力试图用Tony给他的乐高造出……个什么东西。Tony含笑注视着自己的儿子；这小孩儿已经有了工程师的天赋，为此Tony感到无比骄傲。

“爸比，那人在看你，”Peter的声音成功将他从自己的思绪中扯出。他早就习惯了这种事；偶尔会有人认出他就是天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家Tony Stark，Stark企业的老板。有时候巴不得自己能隐身。他不喜欢和人打交道，Pepper和Rhodey是唯一能忍受他的朋友；Peter，好吧，他可是Peter，而且才4岁。

“那个！”Peter夸张的小声道，用短小的手指指向嫌疑人，Tony顺着他的方向看去，本以为对方是个偷拍照片上传脸书的老男人或者是再三确认他就是那个Tony的疲惫商人。然而当目光落到那人身上是，Tony愣住了。

那人十分性卝感；印着美国国旗的T恤完美的凸显出他的身材。金色的头发，宽阔的肩膀，脸上有着淡淡的红晕，还有那嘴唇，Tony都能想象出它的模样在——

他总算回过神来，压下Peter的手，赶紧低声告诫‘不可以在公共场合指别人，Petey’，妈呀那个超级火辣的家伙满脸通红了，他垂头盯着自己的膝盖。

唔。也许不坐私人飞机也没那么糟。

***  
Steve一点儿没有像要回家的感觉。布鲁克林对他来说十分空虚，在所有他爱的人都离开后变成了一片充斥着旧回忆的荒地。他的母亲，Bucky，Peggy——都走了。可他不得不回去；虽然永远留在加州听起来很诱人，但他不能以“周游全国“为借口沉浸在自己的世界里。

所以Steve坐在登机口21A，从洛杉矶到肯尼迪机场的航班10分钟后开始就要开始登机了。真棒。

可能也没那么棒，Steve真的不想回去，从他弯腰曲背的姿势就能看出这不是个正确的选择，老天，根本没有值得高兴的地方。他前面两排有对可爱的父子，该死的，Steve，现在可不是在候机楼垂涎漂亮男人的时候。

问题是，Steve忍不住要盯着看。真行啊，Rogers

当那个小孩——穿着蜘蛛侠帽衫，有着一头毛茸茸棕发和一双充满好奇的大眼睛萌娃——突然抬头看着那个性卝感的男人（孩子的父亲？）嘀嘀咕咕着指向Steve时问题变严重了。

在对视的那一瞬间，Steve只能将视线从深色头发的男人身上拉回，男人有些尴尬，但又透着愉悦？随后把注意力转向Steve认为是他儿子的男孩。

当他7分钟后终于鼓足勇气再次偷瞄对方时，Steve发誓他脸上露出了微不可查的狡黠笑容。

广播里突然通知头等舱的旅客登机。那人笑着飞速收起乐高，装进小孩背着的红蓝书包里，站起身，牵着蜘蛛男孩的手。还好他坐头等舱。自己这辈子都不会再见到对方；他那可怜的屁卝股会好好待在经济舱。省钱的屁卝股。就在这时Steve注意到了他破旧的AC/DCT恤和宽松的牛仔裤；看上去不像什么土豪。是自己没买头等舱，反应过度了吗？不——好吧，他只是有点郁闷。

放松，Rogers，你对那人只是愚蠢的三分钟热度迷恋而已。在候机楼对性卝感男人垂涎没什么不健康的。

***  
太可惜了，Tony暗忖，那个漂亮国旗T恤先生，在他生命里，永远……错过了。他为什么没让Pepper直接订经济舱的票？他试图脑补这种要求的对话会如何发展。

“爸比？”

Peter的声音再次让Tony回过神，“怎么了，甜心？”男孩发现了座位上的小册子，就那种写着“飞机水上迫降要怎么做”之类的。在乘客不断填满机舱的过程中，Peter好奇地看着紧急措施的照片，咯咯笑起来。

“什么事那么好笑？飞机坠毁你很高兴？”Tony皱眉问道，“接下来是什么？谋杀？笑死，Petey”他自言自语道，忍不住咧开嘴。

Peter指着一张图高兴地叫道：“飞机边上有超大的黄色滑梯！像在操场一样！”

Tony笑出声：“和操场上的不太一样，小伙子。这些是为了紧急情况准备的。不过，”他轻声道，“Stark飞机上有更好的逃生设备。”

Peter歪过头：“紧急情况？比如有人乱尿尿？”Tony被逗乐了，眼睛闪烁着光芒。这小孩真是要笑死他。

Tony的笑声逐渐化为了哈欠。他很累了，昨天在实验室待太晚对此没有什么帮助。还有前天。大前天。他的大脑觉得现在是个不错的小息时间，正好可以靠着窗户。

Tony的睡眠作息已经很混乱了。他不想搞得更糟，因此又打了个哈欠，他从随身行李中掏出Stark手机给Peter，以便在自己睡觉的时候让他有事可做。在最后一位乘客登机后，Tony将未发行的手机模型塞给Peter，并快速警告‘不要把这个给任何人，这是个秘密手机’然后窝进座位闭上了眼。当然这不是Stark企业的飞机，但也凑活了。舒展空间不太够，而且太多人了。他提醒自己要打给Pepper，告诉她自己再也不要乘商业飞机了。不过，Tony昏昏欲睡地想到，她肯定也知道。

***  
Steve随着其余的乘客沿着过道缓慢前行，终于在自己靠右侧的座位落座。再过几个小时，他就到家了。真是有趣，Steve自嘲，过去几个月他一直在国内各地旅游，试图在从那什维尔，到波士顿，再到洛杉矶的旅程中散心，而到头来，他还是逃不出命运的魔爪。他总有必须回家的那天。靠在玻璃窗上，Steve叹了口气，带上耳机。

“Rogers先生？”

Steve抬起头，对上空乘温柔的绿眸。撤下耳机，Steve咕哝着应了声。拜托把我赶下飞机，他胡思乱想到，可能乘客太多，他们打算赶我走，我就得在机场又住一晚，然后——

“Rogers先生，您升舱了。”

——老天，求你了，我不想回去——“等等，什么？”

空乘浅笑：“头等舱空了一个位置，您的航行里程达到了升舱的标准。”注意到Steve皱起的眉头，她赶紧补充：“或者——或者如果您不愿意的话，也没有关系，我们只是想事先询问一下，因为你在名单首位——”

Steve放松莫名屏住的呼吸，“不，挺好的，我愿意升舱，”他匆忙道，扯出一抹笑。

“太棒了。请跟我到您的新座位来。”

5分钟后，Steve坐在头等舱的隔间里，双腿舒展，还有意外之喜！那个可爱男人的萌娃就在他边上，可爱男人在一旁靠着窗睡着了，连睡姿都那么戳人。

如果坐在这两位的旁边，Steve对回去的航班也没那么排斥。

飞机缓缓向跑道滑行，空乘站在过道中间演示安全须知，小孩从手里电子设备中抬起头（那是什么手机，感觉属于未来10年后的东西），然后一脸恍然大悟地从前面拿出安全须知的小册子。看着空乘演示如何戴氧气面罩，小孩低头看了看腿上的册子，眉头紧锁思考两者间的关系。

要命，Steve思索，这小孩真聪明。他绝对不超过3，4岁。更别提还萌的不行，大脑控制不住地想到现在靠窗打着小呼噜的孩子父亲也是。

空乘完成演示后，飞机开始加速，小孩从他，呃，未来感十足的手机？（Steve对科技了解不是很多）中抬起脑袋，小手紧紧攥着扶手。

Steve在飞机上碰到过太多小孩，清楚的知道接下来会发生什么。不，他决定不让这小孩哭。“嘿，”他柔声道，冲他伸出手。“没关系的，你很安全。以前坐过飞机吗？”

男孩眨了眨眼，转向Steve的那一瞬飞机的速度猛然提升，握着扶手的指关节用力到发白，他用力闭上眼，点了点头。“坐-坐过。但我不喜欢这个飞机。爸比以前坐的那种跟这个不-不一样，”他睁大眼睛解释。“没那么多人，更安静，不吓人。”

Steve皱眉。这家伙坐的什么飞机？Steve安抚地握住他的手。他不想吵醒睡着的人；孩子的爸爸看起来十分疲惫。他也不想见到小孩被吓哭。他能想象到其他乘客对哭闹孩子的不满。Steve俯身，压低声音安慰他直到飞机终于离开地面，男孩犹豫着看向窗外。当他越过仍旧沉睡的爸爸欣赏窗外的景色时，Steve注意到他立刻放松下来，他松开手。男孩转头朝Steve害羞地笑了笑。

Steve莞尔，“好多了？”

男孩咯咯笑着点头，“看，我们在飞！我们在飞哎——”他顿了顿，“我叫Peter，你叫什么？”

“Steve。”

男孩——Peter——似乎挺满意。“我们在飞，Steve！”他兴奋道。

Steve翘起嘴角，这也许是他几个月来最轻松的时刻了，虽然他不愿让自己去细想。

很快，空乘推着饮料车停在了Steve和Peter面前，询问是否要喝些什么。Peter瞥了眼Steve，有些不确定。

“你可以选个喝的，小家伙，”Steve解释，“想要苹果汁吗？”Steve知道自己应该叫醒Peter的爸爸；他甚至不清楚男孩是不是对苹果汁或别的东西过敏，但棕发男人睡得如此香甜，Steve不想打扰他。以及见到peter迫切点头的模样，Steve确信他之前肯定喝过。说明苹果汁没问题。

Steve朝空乘礼貌地笑了笑，“他要一杯苹果汁。我白水就行，不要冰，谢谢。”

空乘露出柔柔地笑容：“您的丈夫想要些什么吗？”她指了指Peter性卝感的睡美人爸爸。

Steve差点被呛到：“他不是我的——我没有，我们不是——”他涨红着脸，结结巴巴地解释，低头看着终于明白发生什么并且笑个不停的Peter。这孩子反应真敏锐，Steve努力下压脸上的温度。

空乘轻轻哦了声，立刻道歉，她不好意思地笑了笑，将饮料和两袋零食递了过去，走向下一位乘客。等她离开视线范围，Steve总算敢鼓起勇气再次看向睡着的男人。老天，他真辣。丈夫，哼？梦寐以求，Steve轻叹。他对他一无所知。甚至不知道Peter是不是他的儿子。而且，他可能只是带着自己的儿子Peter回家，家里还有漂亮的妻子在迎接他们。重点是：世界上是有直男存在的，Steve，我的天啊。

Steve想到答案。

“他是爸爸吗，Peter？”

Peter咽下最后一口果汁：“是的，”他看了眼打着小呼噜的男人。“他很困。他不是每天都睡觉。”Peter小声继续道，“爸比以为我不知道。他应该吃那些药帮助睡眠，但是他没有。”

噢。Steve庆幸刚刚没有叫醒对方。

“所以，只有你和他两个人？”Steve问道，可悲地希望得到肯定的答案。即使跟自己没有半点儿关系。他又不打算真的和这人约会，该死的Steve，你不能就这样约一个在机场和你对视的人。

但Peter回答道：“没错，就我和爸比，但我这次要去找May阿姨。”Steve感觉内心有种名为希望的东西在这一刻绽开了，他赶忙将其镇压。

Peter瘫在座位上，撅起嘴：“总之，我很无聊！爸比在睡觉，果汁喝完了，手机没电了，”他哼哼唧唧地挥舞着新潮的设备，“我想要走走！Steeeve，我们可以去走走吗？我腿好疼！”

Steve轻叹，想着要是Peter他爸醒来发现小孩不在边上怎么办。好吧，不行，糟糕的注意。“抱歉，小朋友，我不能和你到处逛。吃点儿零食吧，”他指了指Peter腿上未开封的包装袋。

Peter不满道：“可我以前总在爸比坐的飞机上走来走去！还有——还有我打不开这个，”男孩窘迫地承认。

“那你可以在你爸比醒来以来——Steve咽了口唾沫，想让自己脸色恢复正常，“——我是说，当你爸爸醒来以后。”妈呀，见鬼了。他帮Peter打开零食。

Peter眯起眼盯着Steve，若有所思，然后指着他：“你喜欢他！”他高兴地喊道。”你想要跟他结婚，就跟苹果汁小姐说的一样！”

Steve脸唰的一下通红。“没有！我——我什么都没说，你怎么会知道，你才4岁——”

Peter斜睨着他：“你怎么知道我多大？而且你看上去像个番茄，太傻了！学前班的Michelle说如果脸红了，就说明你暗恋某个人！”

“我——瞎蒙的罢了，”Steve咕哝，“郑重声明，我不喜欢你爸爸。”不过暗恋他而已，Steve幼稚的赌气。闭嘴吧，Rogers。

Peter皱眉：“为什么不喜欢他？他没那么坏，我保证，好吧，今天早上他不让我吃最后一颗彩虹糖，但别对他那么凶！那只是个橘色彩虹糖！”Peter的手悬在他爸身上，“如果你说你不喜欢他，我就把他叫醒！”Peter露出威胁的坏笑。

“Peter，别，听着——”Steve拼命阻止，“别——别弄醒他！”

Peter邪恶的一笑，把手放的更低了。“我甚至不喜欢橘色的那颗。”Peter的手距离男人的肩膀只有5英寸了。

“Peter，不要！让他睡吧，看在Pete的份上。好吧，好吧，也许我喜欢他——”

棕发男人动了动，Steve浑身僵硬。Peter迅速撤回手，满脸惊讶，不断小声重复“不是我做的，我发誓。”

Steve想在35，000英尺的高空杀了这萌娃的心都有了。

***  
Tony眨了眨眼，揉了两下，从窗户上抬起头。他是睡太久了吗？他转向Peter打算问问时间——接着愣住了。

国旗T恤先生正坐在那儿，就在Peter旁边。Pepper或许说的没错。睡眠确实能解决一切问题。

Tony朝对方撇嘴一下，梳了下乱糟糟的头发，“嘿，星条旗。”

Peter戳了戳他，“爸比！他叫Steve，他说他喜欢——”

Steve脸红得要爆炸了，瞪了Peter一眼表示你要是在多说一个字，我就告诉学前班的Michelle你暗恋她。成功让Peter闭嘴了。

Tony笑容扩大：“看来你已经认识我儿子Peter了。我叫Tony，Peter说你喜欢什么，星条旗之歌？”

Steve剜了Peter一眼，“没什么，我，呃，我们刚刚聊到零食。这些饼干有多好吃，对吧，Peter？真的，味道不错，”说完冲Tony挥了挥未拆封的零食袋。

Peter困惑道：“你都没有拆开。需要帮助吗？我发现你是怎么打开它们的了。”

Tony一脸揶揄。Steve默默计算自己现在跳机生还概率有多少。

“你不知道，”Steve做出最后的挣扎，“发饼干的时候你还在睡。”

“那就扔过来吧，”Tony张开手，脸上闪过狡诈的笑意。“我想试试。”

我的人生到底哪里出了问题，Steve犹豫了一秒，叹了口气将饼干递给Peter，（他似乎很享受眼前的一幕，小坏蛋）后者将它又传给Tony

Tony一眨不眨地注视着Steve，一边用牙撕开袋子，这可能是他见过世界上最性卝感的开袋子方法了。Steve艰难吞咽了一下。Peter一脸仿佛窥探到宇宙机密的表情。

你和我都是，Peter，Steve悲哀的想着。

“你——你怎么做到这样打开的？”Peter震惊地问道。

Tony眉开眼笑，往嘴里扔了块饼干。Steve屏息以待地望着他。Peter十分不解，开始摆弄面前的电视屏，显然对Tony和Steve的莫名举止感到无聊了。

挺好的，Steve已经受不住了。

太多令人分心的事。Tony不算，他恰恰相反。Tony好像天生就应该在中心位，受到人们全部的关注，搅乱了Steve的心。

有什么意义呢？Steve坐在回到他伤心之地的航班上，在那儿他曾整日躺在床上盯着天花板。如果Bucky还在，如果Peggy还在，该死，如果他的母亲还健康的活着，一切都会不同。而Tony带着他讨厌的笑容和愚蠢的焦糖色眼睛出现在他的生命里，Steve真的都忘记他只是自己在机场随便遇见的陌生人——

“嘿，星条旗？星条旗？Steve？你还好吗？”

Steve回过神，聚焦到一脸担忧的Tony身上。“嗯，”他颤抖着吐出口气，“我没事，真的，所以，呃，饼干怎么样？”

Tony愣了愣，“你知道我不会买的对吧？怎么了，Stevie？像你这样的帅哥可不应该忧郁，你说呢？”

Steve红了脸：“帅哥在努力试着高兴。”

Tony歪过头：“进展如何？我希望不错？”

“并没有。”可以啊，Rogers，告诉这个人你所有的人生故事。

Tony皱眉：“怎么了？”

“他，”Steve顿了顿，草。“他不想回家，因为他的朋友都死了，”他发出惨淡的笑声。

一旦开了口头，就刹不住车了。“他害怕回到自己空荡荡的公寓，过去几个月他都在周游全国散心，但他没法一辈子逃避，他清楚这点，老天，他太清楚了，所以他必须回家，坐在披萨店边，在速写本上胡乱画些行人，因为他找不到更好的事情做——”

“嘘，”Tony伸出胳膊越过Peter，他正专注着盯着电视屏，迟疑了一下握住了Steve。真讽刺。Steve不久前刚对Peter做过一样的动作。Steve不自觉地说了出来，Tony微微一笑。

“你很擅长应对他。”

Steve呆呆地看着他，“你怎么——你看见了？我以为你在睡觉，呃——”

Tony在他掌心安慰地打着圈。“不，你说的没错，我是睡着了。但我能感觉到。Peter似乎很放松。而且他真的很喜欢你，”Tony笑着，随后低声补充了一句，“我也是。”

Steve觉得自己的脸又要烧起来了，嘟囔着：“我也是。我是说，喜欢你。”

Tony十分惊讶，但很快就恢复过来；他露出那感染力十足的笑容，惹得Steve胃里一阵猛缩，那笑仿佛能给世界带来平静。他不知道该怎么做，只好回以对方微笑。

“Stevie，如果我说，你今晚可以不用回家，怎么样？”

Steve有些茫然。“我可能不得不回去，我在外面太久了，我——“

“我要去皇后区把Peter交给他阿姨。介意和这个老傻瓜共度一周吗？“他挑起眉毛，指了指自己。

Steve瞪大眼睛：“Tony，”他喘了口气，“真的吗？”

Tony再次绽放出他无与伦比的笑脸，愉悦地眯起眼睛：“你觉得加州的马里布如何？”

***  
Tony发现Peter在飞机遇到颠簸时下意识的抓住Steve的手，他真的非常信任这位金发男人，不过说实话，Tony自己也是。

“Peter，”他开口，“要是Steve会和我们待得更久一点儿，你觉得怎么样？”

Peter倒吸了口气，“我的天，苹果汁小姐说的没错！”

Steve呆住了，恍惚着捂住Peter的嘴，“你敢说一个字，”他威胁。

Tony像是被取悦到了，“继续说，”他露出魔鬼般的微笑，催促道，“苹果汁小姐是谁，她说了什么？”

Peter激动起来：“她说你和Steve——”

很好，这个世界就不肯让Steve Grant Rogers自在5分钟，因为就在此刻，刚刚那位空乘从过道那头走了过来。

Tony朝Steve看去，那眼神分明就是在说‘这就是苹果汁小姐吗，Stevie？’Steve都想冲Tony那完美的笑脸上来一拳。

空乘在飞机停到航站楼时，带着困惑的表情停在Steve身边。“您确定他不是您的丈夫吗，先生？”她紧盯着Steve，“您没有，撞到脑袋之类的，对吧？因为，你们看上去像，对不起……”她声音弱了下去。

“……结婚了，”Peter接上她的话，一脸我就知道是这样的笑容。

FIN


End file.
